


Why

by Omegarose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Female Michael (Supernatural), Maybe - Freeform, i wrote this years ago be nice, idk what this is, sometime mid-season five??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Lucifer fell because he disagreed with God's assessment of humans being His greatest creation, and then God was gone.He wasn't there to see the rest of the angels' treatment of the humans he left to their care. He didn't see that Lucifer was never alone in his views.Very few angels ever saw what God intended when he created so many things, all those millennia ago, and finally captured within humans.





	Why

“Why?” Michael croaked, blood staining her lips red.

Gabriel laughed dryly. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you don’t see it.”

“Don’t see what?” she asked, intently scanning her younger brother. Her human body shuddered as blood slowly but surely filled her lungs.

“Humanity,” Gabriel spat bitterly. “The way they're ...they're worth it. Every single one of them different, with their own separate hopes and dreams and skills. You can never know what’s truly going on inside their minds, not fully. They’re filled with surprises, unpredictable.”

Michael grimaced as a cough wracked her body.

Gabriel sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and bowing his head. “They’re persistent, too. Things fall down, and they rebuild. They never give up, not even after they’ve been disfigured, or watched their families be killed, or they realize that everything they’re fighting for is doomed. Sure, none of them are perfect. Sure, sometimes they make mistakes, sometimes they fail, but as a whole ...they're beautiful.”

There was a long moment of silence, broken only by the rasping breath of Michael.

“You don’t get it,” Gabriel gritted out. “You’ll  _ never _ get it.  _ I _ don’t even get it, and I’ve spent millennia living with them, trying to learn from them. They’re better than me--they’re better than you, they’re better than Lucifer. Nothing will ever be as truly ...great as they are. They  _ are _ Father’s greatest creation, and I will do as He commanded and protect them above myself, above everything.”

A tear slipped down Michael’s cheek, silvery against paling skin. “Then you are truly greater than I, brother. I wish ...I wish I could’ve seen what you describe, I wish I had a chance to see why Father sacrificed everything. The magnificence of what He created….it has to have been worth it all. I just ...I wish ...”

Gabriel swallowed hard. “Let me show you, sister. Let me show you  _ why _ .”

With over-spilt eyes and a heaving heart, Gabriel knelt beside his dying sister and pressed his lips against her forehead.

_ A homeless veteran, covered in the food that someone had thrown on him, using his last dollar to buy the kid who was begging for money next to him a slice of pizza despite having not eaten for a day, and the kid have been given so much more money than he had ever received from passerby-ers. _

_ Four men jumping into the flooding street to rescue a mother and child from their sinking car. _

_ Two small kids, pressing their heads on opposite sides of their mother’s pregnant stomach. _

_ A man, stepping out of his car and pausing his life in the rain to drag a heavy manhole cover back into place so that nobody could fall or wreck their car because of it. _

_ A man, frantically paddling to pull a young girl from the too-deep water of the ocean. _

_ A teen mother, kissing her newborn son before handing it to a tearfully smiling couple. _

_ A crowd, straining to lift a car and pull a run-over biker from beneath. _

_ Two men at a train platform, willingly jumping onto the tracks to help a man who had misstepped and fallen, despite the danger of being run over themselves. _

_ A woman, handing out sandwiches at a refugee camp. _

_ A man, sprinting for a burning car to drag the people inside to safety, again and again until they were all out. _

_ A single man, blocking the path of tank, standing firmly for what he believed in, unmoving against the tides of his oppressive government. _

_ Cheering masses filling the streets, crying and laughing and kissing, proudly waving rainbow flags in the air. _

_ A woman, lying on a blanket on top of her husband’s military grave, their baby sleeping beside her. _

_ A crowd bearing signs, marching peacefully through masses of jeering people. _

A nearly silent sob wracked Michael’s body, and tears streamed freely down both her and Gabriel’s cheeks. 

“I see,” she said. “I see now why you did everything, why Castiel has done everything, why Father has done what he has, why I needed to be stopped. I never ...never before ...” A coughing fit interrupted her, blood speckling her chin and chest.

“Michael….” Gabriel whispered, taking the elder archangel’s hand tightly within his own.

“I am sorry, brother. They are beautiful, more than anything else I’ve ever had the privilege of seeing. I am sorry.”

Gabriel made a choking noise deep within his chest.

“I was wrong, and you were right ...for doing this to me. I love you, Gabriel. I love you, brother.”

Michael’s grace shattered, burning brilliant blue through her vessel’s skin, her wings disappearing into ashy marks on the ground.

Gabriel sobbed, then, clutching his sister’s empty vessel to his chest. “I had to, Michael. I’m so sorry, I had to.”

With one last, final tear, Gabriel stood, gently whisking the vessel of the eldest archangel to a pocket universe, safe against all. He picked up his silver blade, stained dark red from Michael’s blood, from the dirt and cleaned it in the grass, pushing it up into his sleeve. He had one more sibling to face, one who would not be as easy to sway as the recently passed archangel.

Gabriel readied his wings for his journey to his  _ other _ elder sibling’s lair, ready to fight off demons and possibly even die just to possibly give the same message he had given to Michael, all for the sake of humanity.


End file.
